


六日之爱

by GinnySue



Series: 巴黎七日 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 《巴黎七日》的姊妹篇。“只有在夜晚，他才能自由地爱她。”





	六日之爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Days In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485767) by draigonfire. 



***

      “记住，如果一个人爱上你，那么一百年后，无论他们怎么否认，爱仍然存在。”

——《The Wonder Years》

 

***

 

      第一夜，德拉科睡不着。

      他一直都是一个难以入睡的人；实际上，卢修斯训练他睁着一只眼睛睡觉——当然，并不是字面上的意思。但是，断断续续翻来覆去好几个小时并不是马尔福家族的性格，他们应当不会感到任何愧疚才对。可是德拉科每次闭上眼，都会看到她。他重放那晚早些时候与她在一起的场景，就会发现疑问、渴望与温柔。

      如果德拉科容许自己，哪怕只是短暂的一秒钟，他就会看到爱。

      在第五次尝试入睡失败后，德拉科扔掉毯子，轻轻向床边走去。金妮缩在宽大的绸缎被里，不过是小小的一团。她的红发很乱，像是在脸的周围形成了一个天使光环。仅仅这么短时间，她就脸上就写满了疲惫。他莫名地想触摸她，而每当他这样做时，他都想要更多，更多。

      他的骄傲在与心作战。德拉科一遍又一遍地提醒着自己，他渴望睡在床上，不过是因为狭窄的沙发太不舒服了。他最终决定，他明天早晨会早点起来，她不会知道的。

      有这个想法安慰他，他躺了下来，沉浸在她熟悉的香味和身体的温暖中。

 

***

 

      第二晚，德拉科发现，床真的没什么太大用处。

      他还是会偶尔醒来，仿佛有什么事情萦绕心头。每次醒来，他的第一个念头就是想看看金妮是不是还在，去看看她是否只是一个梦，这一切是否都是一场幻梦。看到她仍然在他身边，没有因为他前臂丑陋的标记而离开他的视线，他放松下来，欣赏着她在睡梦中平静的脸。

      只有现在，德拉科才能放松警惕——没人在场时，他才会这样做。他很庆幸，金妮和他不同，火车不会将她吵醒。

      他侧身躺着，用手撑着脑袋，轻轻抚摸她的脸。她的皮肤光滑得如同天鹅绒般光滑的花瓣，她的睫毛长而浓密。他俯下身，在她的雀斑上印下一个个吻，从鼻子到脖子。他灵活的手指抚过她的每一寸，就仿佛他再也没有下次机会，仿佛他希望可以记住她的每一处——每一个瑕疵，每一处缺陷。

      只不过对他来说，那些地方并不算得上缺陷。

 

***

 

      第三晚，德拉科捡回了一封信。

      他一直等到她呼吸平稳，才从她的怀里挣脱出来。一道简单的魔咒令壁炉里的灰烬恢复原样，几秒钟后，他的手里拿着一封用心形和缎带装饰起来的信。他的心跳快得怕人，德拉科用手指抚摸着信的边缘，然后打开了它，映入眼帘的黑色笔迹十分凌乱，给他一种不快的熟悉感。

      德拉科意识到，这不是西莫·斐尼甘的笔迹。是哈利·波特的。

      他模糊的双眼隐约看到几个字眼。未婚妻，爱，婚礼。德拉科看了她一眼，又将注意力放到信上，尽量保持冷静，但是，颤抖的双手还是出卖了他。

      他断断续续地读着句子，仿佛不能立刻消化太多。一种他曾经想像过多次的人生逐渐在他眼前展开。关心的家人，左右为难的朋友，与哈利·波特的订婚——破裂，粉碎，故意破坏到无法修补。他从未见过波特这样低三下四地乞求，哪怕是以书面形式，他从未想象过金妮——或者任何一个女巫——能想都不想就将这种乞求置之不理。

      德拉科意识到，她有完美的人生，信轻飘飘地从他手中落下。自从他们分手后，他从来没有费心去寻找金妮的去向，没有打听她这些年做了什么，虽然他一直未曾忘怀，但是这——这就是她所能期望的最完美的生活了。美丽的别墅，标致的未婚夫，优越的工作——她全部放弃了，像扔垃圾一样扔掉，不顾任何后果。

      为了他。

      他慢慢回到床上，从未感觉如此震惊。

 

***

 

      第四晚，他们都没怎么睡觉。

      今晚十分安静——他们胃里满满，可是心更加充实。金妮躺在他的胸前，手指轻轻抚摸着那里白皙的皮肤，浓密的秀发令他看不到她的眼神。他能感觉到她的呼吸落在他身上，温暖的身体压着他。他的手指懒洋洋地在她的后背上画着圈，他们就这样躺在和谐的静默之中，如同两块严丝合缝的拼图。

      “你为什么在这里？”他最终问道，他的声音很低，低到他自己都差点听不到。“你为什么要为此放弃完美的人生？”

      他一方面想知道，可另一方面又无需知道。

      房间里沉寂许久，她手指的动作停了下来。“这是我欠自己的。”意味深长地停顿之后，金妮回答，“欠了我的心的。”

      她抬起头，用脆弱的棕色眼睛凝视着深不可测的银色眼眸，他在她的脸上看到了真诚，她把自己献给了他——她的思想，她的身体，她的爱。月光映照在她的眼中，德拉科真想知道，她是不是哭了。

      接着，他意识到，她确实哭了。

 

***

 

      第五晚，德拉科被吵醒了。

      他没有立刻醒来。敲门声越来越急切，越来越固执，德拉科渐渐恢复了意识，金妮的身体温暖地压在他身上。她的头发弄痒了他的下巴，她的小手紧紧握在他的手中，德拉科静静地躺在那里，呼吸着她的女性气息，这才想起还有人在门口。

      他熟练地解开保护魔咒，发现诺特在等着他。年轻男人穿了一身黑，蓝眼睛有些浮肿，他大步向房间里走去，但是德拉科用冰冷灵活的手指拽住了他的胳膊，默不作声地带他去了大厅。

      “你来早了。”关好门之后，他说。

      诺特带着些许笑意看向他。“你房间里有人？”他用狡猾轻快的声音问道。

      德拉科抿起了嘴唇。“你怎么来了？”他问。

      诺特得意地露出了心领神会的笑容，从长袍里拿出一卷羊皮纸。“我想你可能想知道事情准备好了。这是指示。”

      德拉科没有将羊皮纸打开。“谁。”他想知道。

      “无关紧要。”诺特低声回答，“魔法部会认为是你。”诺特顿了顿，然后露出了坏笑。“我想我应该让你回到你的婊子身边了。”他说。

      德拉科朝他扑了过去，几乎把他撞倒在地。“去你妈的，诺特。”他凑到他面前吼道。

      诺特耸了耸肩，转身要离开。“不客气。”他冷静地回答，接着，他又补充了一句，“你知道吗，马尔福，以前一敲门你就会醒了。你曾经更加警惕。”

      我有过许多曾经，德拉科想，然后回到了金妮身边。

 

**

 

      第六晚，他离开了。

      午夜刚过，他就醒了，黎明即将来临，世界仿若静止，空气也很凉爽。她仍然蜷在他的怀里，在睡梦中规律地呼吸着，脸上带着激情过后的梦幻笑意。他极尽身为马尔福的自制力，才松开怀里的她。

      德拉科悄无声息，迅速穿好了衣服。收拾完东西之后，他站在床边，金妮仍然安稳地睡着。为使自己免受诱惑，他飞快地吻了吻她的嘴唇——一个温柔而甜蜜的最后之吻，这种感觉流经全身，一股酥麻传遍四肢百骸，最终在他的胸口形成了沉重的痛楚。她嘴唇微张，发出一声满足的叹息，德拉科突然涌起一种前所未有的情感。

      “如果我知道爱是什么，小家伙。”他在她的耳边轻声说道，他知道她不可能听见他的话。“我会永远爱你。”他拿着玫瑰的那只手握得太紧，一根刺扎进了他的皮肤，他用另一只手轻轻抚摸她的脸庞。

      他对花施了咒语，令它永不凋谢，然后将它放在了她的床边。戒指是他临时想到的，他知道，他每次看到戒指，都会在脑海中想起她，他会想起在他们最亲密的时刻，她会怎样抚摸他的手。这枚戒指是他们的本质，两个生命在最错误的时间相遇的象征。他不想要它了，因为这个象征只会带来痛苦，可是他也不能扔掉它。

      他知道，她会将它爱若珍宝，就像对待他的心一样，哪怕她永远都不知道他的心曾经属于她，不知道他的心现在和将来也都属于她。

      德拉科猛地转过身，静悄悄地最后一次离开了房间。

 

**

 

      第七晚，他看着她睡觉。

      他站在巴黎的魔法火车站台上，眺望着那家小旅馆。他用厚重的斗篷将自己伪装起来，没人停下质问他，没人敢认为他长得很像今早在凡尔赛宫附近发现的已故食死徒。他不在的话，她在这里会很安全——在他看来，如果他不在，她永远都很安全。

      他想，他总有一天会回来找她。总有一天，他们会有幸福的结局。总有一天，他们会重聚——只有他们两个，没有黑暗，没有伏地魔，没有哈利·波特，什么都无法玷污只有命中注定的恋人才能达到的完美和谐，无论他们是生是死。

      总有一天。

      但不是今天。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
